


Like Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard wakes, thinking of his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Heaven

His eyes were the colour of clear skies, frozen waters, the ocean on a summers day, but now they were shut. His long eyelashes hung low over his cheeks and under his hooded eyelids, Vegard could see his eyes moving; the beautiful boy was dreaming.

He didn't know why he was awake, without checking, Vegard estimated that the time was somewhere around four in the morning, based on the slivers of the outside world he could see through the curtains in the window.  
He didn't know why he was awake but he didn't mind. His tired eyes had immediately fastened on the sleeping figure with him, his lover whose head was gently rested on Vegard's chest, a slender arm draped lazily over his stomach, twitchy fingers unintentionally stroking his skin. Vegard looked at him, he'd been looking at him for all his life and he never got tired of looking. Maybe he was gawking, he at least couldn't wrap his mind around this, that he would be the one for him.  
Bård slept quietly. In sleep, he looked carefree and oblivious, no furrows or dents marking his milky skin, he looked otherworldly. His blooming lips were parted, and an easy breath spilled from his wonderful mouth, the warm air drifting over vegards skin for only a moment before disappearing. It was calming to listen to him.

Vegard already had an arm around him, looped under his neck and bent to hold his side, his fingers gently pressed into his solidity, as if to check that he truly was there. If he wasn't right in the head, Vegard would have thought Bård a creature from his dreams, something divine sent to lure him away, spinning lies and twisting him around his slender finger, successfully reshaping Vegard to whatever he desired. If it was so, Vegard wouldn't mind, he was long gone, his heart wasn't his own any longer, and he would probably do anything. But here he was, and on his chest, his brother slept, his beautiful face uninterrupted and his golden hair framing it. How more people didn't stare at his beauty was beyond Vegard. There was a sense of femininity to him. His body was solid and stiff, jaw strong and only a slight hint of hair on his lower face, but still it was his gentle grace that stood out; the sharp nose, the bow of his mouth and how small and plump his pink lips were, his big eyes gleaming like a gem, the long flowing hair only added to it, the angelic grace over him and his long slender body.

Vegard couldn't resist, his free hand coming up and caressing his brothers high cheekbone, tracing the warm skin with the tips of his fingers. He tried to be as gentle as possible, but still the man stirred, and the azure eyes were looking at him, his eyes seemed endless and they were surrounded by gentle crinkles, he was smiling. 

His voice was nothing more than a croaked whisper when he spoke, sleep still weighing down on him. "Hey."

Vegard only smiled in return, his palm pressing onto Bård's cheek, thumb gently running along the skin under it in a repetitive motion. Bård's eyes were dark, his face covered in the darkness of the room, but still he looked like heaven, pure and sweet and kind to the eye. Vegard loved him.

"Why are you awake?" The voice was still a whisper, his eyes were only half open, one of his legs found their way between Vegards'.

Vegard shrugged in response. "No reason." He held his brothers gaze, wondering if Bård could hear his heartbeat.

"Then go back to sleep," his voice was stronger now but still only a whisper, he turned his head downwards and kissed Vegard's chest, before resting his cheek there again. The arm sprawled over Vegard wrapped tighter around him, forced him to turn towards Bård as he held him close. 

Their faces were closer now, Vegard's nose and lips pressed to his brothers forehead. He was a bit disappointed, when he woke Bård he had hoped for something different, although the closeness - Bård's hand on the small of his back, his legs tangling with Vegards' and his chest pressed flush against him - was something he desired, he had hoped for a kiss.

As if he could read his thoughts, Bård moved back to look at Vegard's face, brought himself close enough for their parted lips to slot together perfectly. He kissed Vegard softly, his wet, warm lips taking Vegard's lower lip between them, he sucked gently and traced his tongue over the flesh before pulling back again. Face to face now, Vegard felt Bård's shivering breath hit him, he felt his own lips thudding dully, more, they screamed. Only once more. He leaned in and met his mouth head on. One kiss became two, three, four, until he lost count of the quick, gently placed kisses he received and gave. Bård's moves became lazier and slower, until Vegard was the one kissing him, and Bård accepted the kisses sleepily, a tiny smile on the corners of his lips. Vegard stopped.

They didn't speak anymore, Vegard watched Bård, who looked back at him with eyes that were threatening to shut. Bård's hand was slowly running up and down Vegard's back in a repetitive motion, until it stopped and his eyes were closed.  
Sleep had come over him again, and his face was still, hollow.

Vegard pulled him closer until his head was nestled under Vegard's chin, and he closed his eyes as well. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy.


End file.
